


A Soft Warm Place

by ChildOfTheDragon



Series: A Muse Thing [2]
Category: Gravity Falls, Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angel Dust has intrusive thoughts, Angel Dust is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Bathing/Washing, Bill Cipher is Trying, Human Bill Cipher, Hurt Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), M/M, Past Abuse Mentioned, Past Sexual Abuse, Past Violence, post sex cleanup...sorta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 15:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30074133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildOfTheDragon/pseuds/ChildOfTheDragon
Summary: Angel gets home from work and finds his boyfriend waited up for him. He can't decide if that's a good thing or not.
Relationships: Angel Dust/Bill Cipher
Series: A Muse Thing [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069103
Kudos: 4





	A Soft Warm Place

**Author's Note:**

> Tis another Muse story guys. I…….I ship this too hard. This is a moment between Bill and Angel, soooo….
> 
> Also, this is from a moment quite old. I sometimes write out snippets of the things my Muses do in fanfiction form, just because I want to save the moment and it's a bonding experience for us, but obviously writing takes a lot of time and a moment like this is kinda fleeting. With Angel's help I tried to polish what usually ends up a just half finished scribble snapshot into an actual finished work, but some things might still be a little blurry. I dunno, it's just something I'm trying out right now. I....actually have several fics like this I want to post and am working on them as the Muses involved with them actually work with me on the matters....
> 
> Also, I'll post an art piece to accompany this later....maybe....life is kinda happening a lot right now, as it do, and I'm feeling a little overwhelmed with things.

Angel made his way back into the Wonderland, pulling his blazer tighter around himself and trying not to trip in his heels. Damn, it was getting cold out and he muttered angrily to himself as he walked, pulling out a cigarette and lighting up as he hurried along, hoping that the tiny moment of flame would put some warmth back into his hands. He should have brought an overcoat. Problem was, that tended to hide what he was selling. Not that many people didn’t know what he was selling, standing all alone on a street corner at night with no rush in his steps to go anywhere, he just never liked covering up the goods when he was marketing, that’s all. Angel had made it a point of pride that he could walk the streets in a minskirt and heels and nothing else no matter the weather and always pull in a few clients no matter how slow a night it was. Guess he was just that damn good.

_**Gunna freeze your fucking tits off, what good’ll you be then?** _

The hot smoke of nicotine he sucked in distracted him for a moment from the cold. He chastised himself for giving up so early in the night, but fuck it. The second to last client had been fucking rough and he wasn’t feeling up to having to deal with anymore grabby assholes tonight. At least his last client had been….

_**Care a little too much for that one, don’t you? Shame he doesn’t feel the same, heheh.** _

He shook his head, pushing the thought away. It wasn’t gunna happen, they only agreed to the arrangement because it benefited them both. He got his whistle wet and Angel got cash and the bitter feeling of spiteful joy that the fucker really couldn’t resist him despite what he told everyone else. So fuck it, if he wanted Angel to spead his legs and let him screw him into the matress while keeping it hush hush, well, Angel was at least gunna make him pay out the ass for it. Arm and a leg, and the blood of his first born. Honestly, it surprised Angel the fuck head didn’t just say he was sorry so he could get it for free, but then maybe paying a hooker for sex was his fucking kink all along, and he ahd been the stupid one to go and confess—

_**You shouldn't have feelings for clients, you whore. They don't care about you, Angel Cakes. That’s why he pays you to open wide and let him in. You know that’s all he sees you as. A warm hole to fuck.** _

He was just walking up the front steps, fumbling in a pocket for the keys to the house when the door flew open and Angel nearly screamed, jumping backwards, flailing his arms and catching himself on the walls of the niche doorway before he tripped and fell. He sighed when he saw Bill standing in the doorway, he hadn’t even realized the living room light was still on. “Jesus Bill, ya fucking scared me!” he said, sucking another drag on his cigarette.

“I told you to take a coat,” Bill said, his face that usual blank stare he had the first few moments he encountered someone. “Where is your coat?”

_**I told you to take that fucking coat off Angel! I don’t give a fuck if it’s cold, the friction will warm you up, so you’d better go out there and don’t just stand around looking like some sad miserable fuck. You can have a coat on your way back home, when you’re done for the night. Besides, it hides all your assessts, and we don’t want that.** _

“I didn’t think I’d need one,” Angel replied, trying to step past. Bill stood in his way though, looking him over. “Bill, c’mon, it’s freezing and I just want to get inside and warm up.”

A snap of fingers and suddenly Angel felt a thick heavy wool coat draped over his shoulders. And he was standing under one of those outdoor heaters, the big propane ones that warmed a small space around it so people could enjoy small sections of outside. Angel had never understood why anyone bothered with those things, until Bill softly said, “finish your cigarette darling; then come inside and warm up for real.”

_**You shouldn’t even be in there anyhow. You certianly didn’t earn it with the peasily bit of work you did tonight.** _

Angel rolled his eyes. “That rule is so stupid,” he muttered as he hurried to suck as much of his cigarett down as he could. “No smoking inside...such bullshit…” Bill stepped outside and stood beside him, still staring and now tilting his head to the side. “What?” Angel asked, put off by the Cipher’s more weird than normal antics.

“How was work?”

Angel was grateful that he already had a naturally pale complexion, because the last thing he wanted was for Bill to see the color drain from his face. He rolled his eyes and stalled by taking a long drag of his cigarette, blowing the smoke out into the night. “S’alright. Why?”

“Just wondering.”

_**Wondering if you’re still up for sucking him off too. Guys only have one thing on their mind, Angel Cakes, you know that.** _

Angel nodded, deciding what was left of the cigarette was a sacrifice he was willing to make for the sake of getting inside where it was really warm. “Alright, I’m done. Ya gunna let me in or ya want a blowjob first?”

“Tempting,” Bill responded, cracking a smile. He snapped his fingers and the heater disappeared, then he held the door open for Angel, gesturing for him to go ahead in with a bow. Angel did so, glad as soon as he was in and Bill was closing the door behind them. “Allow me to take your coat, Mr. Dust,” the Cipher said, placing his hands on Angel’s shoulders. Angel tensed, remembering how he’d been grabbed earlier that night, but as he went to spin away, all Bill took from him was the woolen overcoat he’d given Angel. Bill, thankfully, turned away to hang it up in the hall closet and Angel took a moment to push his hair from his face and get a grip.

_**He’ll turn on ya the moment you say no to him, ya know. That kind and caring boyfriend bit is just an act to get you into bed with him easier. You’re a good fuck and nothing more to him, that’s it Angel Cakes.** _

“Hey, babe,” Angel said as he folded his arms over his stomach. He quickly glanced around and realized they were alone, not that many others were awake at 2:30 in the morning. “I appreciate ya waiting up for me and all, but I’m...I’m tired, and I just wanna get ta bed, alright?”

“Can you allow me just a few moments of your time?” Bill asked, carefully taking hold of one of Angel’s hands. “You left in a hurry this evening and I didn’t get to say…” He laid a kiss on the spider demon’s knuckles, his one visible eye looking up at the man he was dating. “...farewell.”

_**With his dick.** _

“Yeah, well,” Angel stalled, not wanting to pull away but also not wanting Bill to touch him in certain...sensitive areas. “I had a few appointments with some regulars. Didn’t wanna make ‘em wait, ya know?” That wasn’t a lie, he did have regulars after all. People who definitely simped maybe a little too hard for Angel and the services he provided. But steady income was steady income and that was a good thing in Angel’s opinion.

“Your hands are absolutely frigid,” Bill stated. “I know what will warm you right up!” He smiled and snapped his fingers, the room around them suddenly switching to a literal bathroom, with a huge tub made of rose quartz, glowing a low pink light from underneath, the room furter lit by a handful more of taper candles in strategically placed candlebrellas. The tub itself was steaming with warm, sweet and fragrant water, it’s surface covered in loose rose petals and blooming jasmine flowers. Angel couldn’t tell if the water was just pink from the light until he took a glove off and raked his fingers through the tub, revealing the shimmering pink and white remnants of a bathbomb.

_**The fuck is this? Some bullshit you bearly deserve, that’s what. You’ll really have to work to pay off something this nice and expensive.** _

Angel jolted a bit when hands caressed his hips, _Bill’s_ hands caressed his hips. He put on a smile and stood back up, pivoting around and putting his upper arms around Bill’s neck. His lower hands followed down his boyfriend’s arms, just making sure he knew where they were. “What’s all dis about?” he asked with a purr to his voice.

“Warming you up,” Bill replied. He gave Angel a peck between his eyes, and rolled his hands over to give Angel a little squeeze on his backside cheeks. Angel squeaked, and tried to hide that it came more from pain then excitement, which was both easy and hard to do when his hips bumped forward into Bill’s. He didn’t want to give the other demon any ideas right then, but his stupid mouth ran away from him and asked, “Warming me up ta what?” with a trill and the briefest tease of a kiss. Sometimes, he did hate how much of a slut he could be.

Bill ghosted his own lips against Angel’s, daring him to take the kiss for himself. “Just...warming you up,” he whispered, the sigh of his words brushing against Angel’s mouth. Hands came up from his buttocks, finding the low top button of his blazer and fiddling with it. “May I?”

Angel just wanted to crawl into bed, maybe cuddle a bit with his pig before promptly falling asleep. Bill was setting up for something that Angel wasn’t sure he was up for and he wasn’t sure how to go about telling Bill no. He’d never really been good at that when it came to sex, either too scared of a client getting rough or just wanting to be a people pleaser. And of course, Val never _let_ him say no. There wasn’t an excuse Angel could give that would ever be good enough. Didn’t matter if he felt sick or if clients had been too rough in the gangbang he’d just done, didn’t matter if he’d been sucking dicks for 12 hours without a break or a meal, didn’t even matter if he was drunk or high out of his goddamn mind, in fact that’s how nearly everyone prefered he was anyway. And it sure as fuck didn’t matter if he gave his consent or not because all he was, all he’d ever be, was a warm wet place for someone to stick their dick.

That’s why he smiled and said, “Ya wanna undress me? Sure ting babe.”

_**That’s a good whore.** _

Bill wasted little time in undoing the buttons of Angel’s blazer, peeling his gloves off each of his hands and slipping the jacket off Angel’s shoulders like the one he’d covered him under downstairs. He kneeled down before the spider and ran his hands down the length of Angel’s legs, making the taller demon’s already weak knees threaten to buckle under him. He had a weakness for people touching his knees, no matter how many clients he took that remained the one spot that if anyone so much as grazed with their hand he’d buckle for whatever they wanted to do to him. Of course Bill knew this, knew it both from many nights prior in experimentation but also from Angel’s own mouth when he’d confided the knowledge to Bill as an act of trust. Some clients also knew Angel’s little weak spot, but only the ones he liked, the one’s he trusted; he was always careful not to let his feelings show with the ones he didn’t like, but here alone with his boyfriend in the safety of….probably a pocket dimension Bill had made by all appearances...here Angel could safely buckle under the kisses Bill laid on his knees, the strokes of his hands up the backside and along his thighs. Angel buckled and gasped, catching himself by his lower hands grasping Bill’s head. “B-Bill...the w-water...mm s’cold…” he stuttered over his words, the conflicting feelings of pleasure rubbing up against the pain alerts that he shouldn’t be going another round. He could, of course he could if it came down to it, it was for Bill his boyfriend, he could always, should always rally for his boyfriends and give them what they wanted…

“I can reheated it,” Bill muttered into the side of Angel’s knee. His hands started unzipping the heels Angel was wearing, and Angel dug his hands into Bill’s hair, not worried at all how tightly he squeezed, Bill enjoyed that, it was his secret little weakness, someone grabbing him by the back of his hair and moving him the way they wanted. But if Angel’s anxiety clutches were turning him on, Bill wasn’ showing it, instead he slowly pulled the zippers down, letting Angel feel each shoe coming loose with increasingly shaky legs. He hated it. For one, he felt more and more close to trumbling over, for second his body kept telling him to abort what was happening, to go to bed and fucking rest, but he ignored that because suddenly pressing in was a bigger issue to Angel, his hatred of his own feet.

Bill eased Angel into shifting his weight more onto his the hands gripping Bill's head and his other foot so he could remove the shoe Angel was wearing and then unclip and peel down the thigh high stocking he’d put on before going out that night. Angel rolled his eyes to the ceiling and gritted his teeth as his foot came out of the sock and he tried very hard not to kick Bill in the face for running his hands over it, Fat load of good that would do to stop his masochistic boyfriend anyway, but the sensation of wanting to yeet the Ciphers face with one good power house kick was still there. Bill quickly left well enough alone tho, moving his focus To Angel’s other leg, subtlety guiding him to shift his weight again. This time, however, Bill’s hands went up further then just the rim of the stockings. They traced the thin little lacey garter Angel wore to keep his stockings in place and brushed against parts Angel did not want to be brushed against. He whimpered, and hoped it sounded enough like excitement that Bill wouldn’t ask what was wrong. He didn’t know why he was trying to hide it, the damn dream demon currently unclipping his other stocking was going to find out soon enough anyway….

The stocking slid down Angel’s leg came off with the high heeled boot he’d been wearing and Bill’s hands mercifully did not linger too long on Angel’s other foot either. Bill rose up onto his knees, pulling Angel close to him, his head barely making it past his taller boyfriend’s waist. He sighed, holding his hands against the backs of Angel’s thighs. One golden eye looked up and found the nervous gaze of his boyfriend looking back down at him. “You’re leaking, dear.”

_**Goddamn it Angel, can you do nothing right? No fucking client wants a sloppy whore unless they paid for a gangbang, you should have cleaned yourself up better.** _

“No shit sherlock,” Angel deadpanned at him. “I just got off work, what else would you expect?”

“ _Still_ leaking, I should have clarified,” Bill said.

“I had a lot of clients that wanted ta finish inside,” Angel said, avoiding Bill’s gaze now. _**Sloppy Angel Cakes, that’s what you are. It doesn’t fucking matter how many want to fuck you into the matress or blow their load in your ass, you make sure your shit hole looks pristine unless they ask for it any other way, and ya charge ‘em double for that fucking shit. God damn it, how many times have I gotta tell you this, you washed up street hooker!**_ “It’s how things are in my line of work, ya know that, babe.”

“I know,” Bill agreed. He kissed at the spider’s stomach and Angel hoped he couldn’t taste how many clients hadn’t wanted to finish inside him that night. “May I clean you up a bit? I know you’re about to soak in a bath, but I should think you don’t want to soak in….leftovers….”

Angel snorted. Leftovers was such a nice _polite_ way to say Angel was still full of cum and lube and probably his own shit. Not like a bath could wash all of that away. No matter how much Angel scrubbed now the stain of what he was has soaked into his very skin and the fine white fur that covered his body. Bill’s dark fingers could scrub away at him until they both bled and Angel’s form disintegrated in the water, it wouldn’t change a thing. He wondered why someone as prim and proper as Bill would ever want to be with someone like him.

_**Because you’re a good fuck, that’s all.** _

His boyfriend slowly rose to his full height again, snapping his fingers as he did so and if he noticed the small flinch Angel gave at the sound he didn’t comment on it. Hands found their way around Angel’s waist again, wasted no time in going for the discreet zipper of his short skirt and pulling it down so that the band of fabric that clung to his hips loosened enough to just fall to the floor around his ankles, leaving Angel in nothing more then his garter and the panties he’d put on to get home. The snap from earlier had produced a bowl of warm water and a washcloth, which levitated within a coil of light blue magic just within Bill’s reach. “Turn around,” his boyfriend's voice was firm but not harsh, and Angel obeyed. He would have even if Bill had been more aggressive, or even softer with him. _**A well trained whore, ain’t ya Angel Cakes? Glad to see you haven’t forgotten all I taught ya.**_

He placed his hands against a wall and tried not to pull away as Bill’s fingers undid his garter then hooked under the waistband of his panties. The Cipher peeled away the last bit of fabric covering Angel and he closed his eyes and waited for Bill to decide how quick he wanted to get his own dick inside Angel’s ass. He was stretched enough right then, if he wanted to go for it then it shouldn’t hurt all that much. He heard the movement of water, heard Bill wringing out the washcloth, and a moment later something damp and warm slid up his inner thighs and carefully between the crack of his cheeks. Shivers ran up his spine, and all down his tired legs and sore feet. The washcloth made another pass, this time stopping to rub against his anus. Angel balled his hands into fists and suppressed a whimper of pain, or of pleasure. He was tired, sure, but Bill always had a way of finding a way to hit his prostate in the best fucking way and maybe, just maybe, Angel wouldn’t mind going one more round if it meant having an actual orgasum that night.

Bill continued to wipe Angel clean, pausing to rinse the washcloth off and ring it out a few times in between the passes he made. Angel found himself spreading his legs just a bit, longing for a more deeper foreplay. Bill’s mouth kissed at Angel’s neck and shoulder, his soft voice warning, “I’m gunna finger you a bit, is that okay?” before Angel nodded that yes, he wanted that very much. “Okay, honey. Just let me know if you need to stop.” Then, one of those delicate and skillful fingers, covered in that warm wet cloth, slipped it’s way into his ass and twisted around. Angel gasped at the feeling of it, mewling when Bill pushed in far enough to just barely brush his prostate. One of his hands found the dark hand resting on his hip and pulled it around and up to his chest, burying it deep in the fur there and encouraging it to squeeze. Bill chuckled, laying a few more kisses against Angel’s neck. “This isn’t playtime, darling. But if you need something you can ask for it.”

“Tease. You wanna f-fuck me,” Angel panted against the wall. “D-don’t lie.”

“More then you know,” Bill whispered against him. He pulled the clothed finger out of Angel’s ass and set the washcloth and water aside. “But that’s not what we’re here for, so unless you _want_ me to make you cum…”

“Go for it,” Angel interjected, pushing back against Bill’s lap. “I’ll cum for you as much as you want.”

“That’s not what I said, Angel,” Bill chastised. “Do you _want_ me to make you cum?”

Angel pressed his forehead against the wall and tried to think clearly. Lust fogged his brain and all he could think about was how good it would feel to get some personal pleasure, but he was scared his body just wouldn’t get there fast enough. The last thing he wanted was to have Bill on top of him pounding away, trying to get him to cum when his body just wasn’t gunna give that up, and he was tired. But….Bill was his boyfriend….He could turn clients away, he could decide to come home early for the night now, but….he shouldn’t say no to his boyfriend, right?

_**You won’t say no if you know what’s good for you, Angel Cakes.** _

He huffed a sigh and grit his teeth.

“Y-yeah babe. I want ta cum for you.”

Bill hummed behind him, a note of surprise on the end of it. “Are you sure?”

“Did I fucking stutter?” Angel was getting annoyed now. Either he was going another round or not and for fuck’s sake did Bill have to drag it out? More kisses were pressed against his neck, his boyfriend’s hand on his chest did now grip at the fur there. The hand that had been cleaning him reached around now and Angel moved his hips up against the still clothed hips of his boyfriend. It hurt when he pushed against him, but Angel would turn those whimpers into something Bill wanted to hear, submissive mewls for more, more more, always more. Whatever the client wanted, whatever Bill wanted. Angel would be good, he’d be their favorite plaything, a soft warm place for their dick, just another hole for them to spill themselves in and not have to worry about the mess they left behind. Bill’s hand slid down his inner thigh, grazing past his penis and one of Angel’s hands nearly dug his nails in when he grabbed it to guide it back to his genitals because fuck no they were not gunna drag this out with foreplay, if Bill wanted sex he would get it but he had better get with the fucking program and start jacking him off right then!

“Angel,” Bill’s voice was husky, half hidden against his neck. “You don’t seem into this.”

Not into it, _NOT INTO IT?!_ Angel grit his teeth and damn near did dig his nails into the back of Bill’s hand at that point. “Just tired babe, so make it quick.”

“I don’t want quick, Angel. I want you to feel good.” Bill sighed, kissing the spider’s shoulder. He pulled away the hand that Angel was _trying_ to get him to wrap around his dick. “Tell me what you want.”

“I want ya ta stop fucking around back there and get ta doin’ whatever you thought you were gunna do already,” Angel muttered. “I only got a few more hours Imma be awake for in me at best, and I ain’t in love with the idea of you fucking me while I’m tryin’ ta sleep, Bill. So make up yer mind here.”

“And you’re sure you want to play some?” Bill snapped his fingers behind Angel, summoning what he didn’t know, but a moment later the fingers that had been cleaning his ass returned, slicked now with a generous amount of lube. Angel felt him rubbing the tip of one of them against his ass, sending little mixed signals of worry and anticipation up Angel’s back. The Spider nodded his consent, spat it out when Bill asked again for a verbal confirmation. Finally, he could feel Bill’s fingers spread his cheeks and one tucked in, sliding straight in all the way up to Bill’s knuckle. Angel gasped by the sensitivity of it, but he’d been stretched and fucked well and hard enough already so a finger now didn’t hurt, just felt a mild bit invasive.

Bill pulled out and slipped back in, twisting a bit as he did so till he found the spot that made Angel throw his head back and his knees buckle a bit underneath him. He didn’t see the way his boyfriend smiled so much as he felt it against his shoulder, while Bill wiggled his finger right there on the little button of nerves that made Angel roll his eyes back and moan. Out and in, out and in, Bill played him up and got him tightly wound with just one fucking finger. His other hand moved down, after it pulled Angel back to lean more against him now, Bill pinning a leg between Angel’s to keep him up as he fingered him. Dark fingers wrapped around his hardening shaft and began to jerk him off, timing the rhythms to his other hand hitting that pleasurable G-spot buried in Angel’s ass. The spider demon gave his boyfriend the longing gasps of pleasure he was feeling, repeated little mewls of, “Oh, oh, _oh_ , oh,” as he allowed himself to be played with. He knew Bill would stop soon and unbuckle his own pants, revealing his hardening cock and then that would be what was spreading him apart and fucking him even harder, but for now he was actually feeling good. Angel’s head rolled back onto his boyfriend’s shoulder, he didn’t want anything more but he wasn’t going to stop Bill from taking whatever he needed. A soft warm place to fuck, that’s what Angel was. A good little whore, a favorite little play thing. “Yes, yes, _oh yes_ ,” he whined for Bill. “Right there, yes, right there, your cock is gunna feel so good right there baby, don’t stop…”

“No cock tonight, babe,” Bill’s voice was strained, as if he was focused on something. “You’ve had enough of that for now. I want you to enjoy yourself.” He squeezed Angel’s penis and relished in the longer moan that elicited. He moved his hand to get better leverage, hitting Angel’s sweet spot more directly, rubbing him a little harder. “You can let go whenever you want, Angel,” his boyfriend muttered into his ear. “Take however long you need.”

Angel didn’t need much longer. A few more thrusts, some good firm strokes, the sound of that voice in his ear telling him they weren’t going any further...Angel felt his orgasum come on quick and he tumbled right over his edge, spilling himself in his boyfriend’s hand and moaning for how good it felt all over his body as a wave of endorphins washed over him. Bill milked him with one hand and continued to rub that spot that gave Angel such pleasure. He made sure to keep stroking Angel until he was sure the orgasum was coming to a close, then he carefully pulled his finger out of his ass and released hold of his dick. Bill’s arms wrapped around Angel’s middle, two sets of arms wrapping themselves over his. He could feel slow and deliberate kisses along his neck as his boyfriend lazily bestowed affection upon him some more, pulling Angel gently to lean against him as he got his bearings again. The spider came down slowly, eventually running a hand through his hair and down the side of his neck that Bill hadn’t paid more attention to. He felt...good….tired, but good.

_**Don’t get comfortable just yet, Angel Cakes. He’s only started playing with ya.** _

Something warm and wet touched his stomach and he jolted a bit as he looked down to see Bill wiping off the cum he’d spilled on himself with the washcloth from before. There was also some splattered on the wall, but Bill didn’t seem as concerned with that. “Sorry,” Angel said as he went to stand up on his own. “I’ll clean that up.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Bill told him, pulling the washcloth away from the hand that reached for it. “Did you enjoy yourself, dear?”

Angel tried on a smile. “Ye-yeah,” he replied. “It was nice. Thank you, Bill.”

“Are you ready for your bath now?”

“Ya really set on that, aren’t ya?”

“You deserve it.”

_**The sting of a slap knocked him to the ground and he covered his face as another blow rained down from above. “Stupid, fucking whore!!” Val’s voice screamed at him, kicking him when he begged his pimp to stop his assault. “Shut up!! You deserve this!! It’s what you get for being a fuckup!!” Blow after blow came down on Angel as he curled into a tight ball and tried to shy away into the furniture and walls that locked them in the small space Val had dragged him too. Hands clawed at Angel and dragged him out from what little protection he’d found, one still beating him repeatedly while the others pried away his own limbs to get a better shot at the very parts of Angel he didn’t want hit. He cried and begged Val to stop, pleading that he’d be better behaved next time, that he’d give Val anything he wanted, but he couldn’t help the way he was trying to squirm away from the attacks and that only made Val hit him harder. “Shut Up! You deserve this!! You deserve every bit of fucking punishment I’m going to give you!!”** _

“Angel?”

He blinked a few times and seemed to snap too. One of Bill’s hands had reached up and cupped his face, his dark thumb running soothingly over Angel’s now damp cheek. “What’s wrong darling?”

“It’s nothin’,” Angel replied. He took a deep breath and tried to ground himself in where he was.

_**You’re in hell, baby. Always have been.** _

Bill hummed, the sound soft against Angel’s shoulder as he kissed him a few more times. Then those arms that had been hugging him and holding him up started to pull away and Angel had to fight against the weak urge of clamping down and refusing to let them go. His legs shook from how tired he was, and he knew he was going to collapse, but a snap lifted his whole body into the air. Angel’s third set of arms appeared at his sides, he never much liked being levitated and they flailed momentarily to get a feeling of balance. But Bill was already moving him away from the wall and back toward the bath, hovering him over the warm water and then lowering him slowly so he didn’t knock himself against any of the smooth but inevitably hard edges of the rose quartz tub. As soon as he was settled, Angel felt the magic holding him release and he relaxed, sinking lower into the shimmery pink water filled with flower petals. Bill stepped closer, his feet clicking on the ground in precise sounding steps, smiling down on Angel as he approached. “How is it, honey?”

Angel pulled his third set of arms back in, hiding them within himself as if resetting his defense mechanisms, and swished the water around with one of his remaining set of arms, the other folding over his chest shyly. “S’alright,” he replied, still not sure what Bill’s endgame here was. If he wanted sex he knew Angel would give himself up for that, so he didn’t know why in the world Bill was being so nice to him. “Why ya doin’ all this?”

Bill traced a hand through the water, swirling shades of pink and micro glitter with his slender fingers. “Do I really need a reason to dote upon my boyfriend?” Bill asked in return.

“I might help,” Angel replied.

“With what?”

He shrugged, not really sure how to articulate the feelings that kept peeking in and running out again inside him. “It would just….help…” Dark fingers glided slowly through the water toward his neck and Angel tensed, waiting for Bill to grab him too roughly or even shove his head under the water. Instead his hand flipped around and reached up to cup Angel’s cheek again, stroking him lovingly with his thumb.

“Then my reason is because I lo—”

The moment froze. For Angel it was a moment of terror, and he knew immediately that he bore a look of horror on his face. Bill’s own expression dropped the warm smile it had been giving him, his one eye widening and the only movement between them being the rapid flashes of images Angel couldn’t process in the glass of the Cipher’s monocle. Then Bill closed his eye, and the flashes stopped. “You aren’t ready yet,” he said with a sigh as he stepped back. “I’m sorry. If this is becoming overwhelming I can leave you for a moment of peace.”

_**He thinks he loves you, ya hear that Angel Cakes? Ahahaha! What a load of shit! There’s nothing to love about you, is there? You’re just a damn good whore and that’s all. A wet soft spot to stick his dick in and nothing else.Maybe he can love that about you! Maybe he loves how good you are when you suck his dick! But he'd never love the real you! You're only special because of what I did for you, and now that you've kicked me to the curb you're nothing more then a common whore all over again, ain't ya, Angel Cakes? And guys don't love basic little whores.** _

Angel sunk lower into the water, trying to hide his face. “do whatever you want,” he muttered, his lips just under the water line and he tasted the disgusting flavor of the pink bath bomb permeating the water. Bill’s face watched him now with an almost unnatural stare, one he always seemed to adapt when he became unsure of what action to take.

_**He’s trying to figure out how he wants to fuck you.** _

“Angel,” Bill’s voice was soft, his head tilted gently to the side in inquisition. “What do you _want_ me to do for you?”

The spider closed his eyes, just too tired to put on another performance. “I don’t care, Bill! Was that not clear? Stay, go, get in the tub with me, whatever you want. Just….I dunno, stop expecting me to react here because I’m tired and sore and if you wanna fuck me you should do it already and get it over with because I’m done trying for the night!”

“I see,” Bill said, closing his eye. He seemed to take a moment to come to a final conclusion, before he opened it again and stepped forward. Angel eyed him wearily, expecting that he’d be given the order to stand up and present himself for Bill, and he steeled himself for the inevitable. But the Cipher merely moved down to the end of the tub, and levitated himself up and just over it’s edge. He held out his hands and ordered, “Your foot, please.”

“Whi-which foot?” Angel asked, unsure if he was okay with whatever Bill was planning.

“Whichever one you want me to start with,” Bill calmly replied.

“Start with what?”

A golden gaze leveled itself on Angel’s face then. “You said I could do whatever I wanted. So….give me your foot.” Cautiously, Angel raised his left one out of the water, allowing Bill to take hold of it. “Thank you, darling.”

Fingers cupped the soaking wet appendage and thumbs slid under the pads of Angel’s feet to move in firm little circles up and down the underside. Angel squeaked with the sensitivity of it and dug his nails into his arms. He hated when people touched his feet, or even just wanted to look at them. But, he had said Bill could do whatever he wanted, so he bit back his discomfort and tried to at least relax. Maybe he should have told Bill to leave him alone; maybe then he’d fall asleep in the tub and drown.

He lowered Angel’s foot carefully back into the water, then simply said, “The other one, please.” Angel reluctantly agreed and Bill took hold of him carefully, moving to message this foot as well. When Bill was done, he went to kiss Angel’s foot, but the spider jerked away and pulled his limbs back up to his chest. Water splashed about the tub, over the edges and onto the floor from his sudden and flinching movements. Angel cringed and waited for the yelling that would happen, the slap he would receive for spilling water on the floor, for pulling away so suddenly. But Bill didn’t react with any emotion Angel expected. He instead calmly lowered himself from his levitation and retrieved a towel with another snap of his magical fingers. At first Angel hoped it was for him, so he could get out of the tub and finally leave, but then Bill dropped it on the floor and began mopping up the spilled bathwater.

_**Well, looks like you’re not getting a clean, dry towel after this, huh Angel Cakes?** _

“It’s just a little bit of spilled water,” Bill said, snapping Angel’s attention back to him. The Cipher finished what he was doing and waved the towel away somewhere, then knelt beside the edge of the tub and leaned on it’s rim. “Why do you look so upset?”

“I’m not upset,” Angel murmured, “Ya just goin’ through so much trouble fer me and I didn’t ask ya too.”

“You said I could do whatever I wanted with you tonight,” Bill calmly and gently stated. There was a moment of silence between them, almost as if the Cipher was waiting to be rebuked. “Are you perhaps worried I’ll do something you won’t like?”

_**And when he does, you’re not allowed to show him that side of you, Angel Cakes.** _

“Maybe? Yeah.”

“May I ask why?”

Angel inhaled a breath, held it, and sunk under the water. A thousand unpleasant memories clamored in his mind all at once, he wanted to scream and flail and lash out at every one of them, tell them to get out of his head and leave him alone, scream over the awful sounds that replayed in his mind over and over and over until only his horse and then quiet voice was left. Water pressed in from every side as he stayed fully submerged and he imagined he was sinking, sinking, sinking to the bottom of the ocean. As a kid, he’d always thought that was how he was gunna die, sinking to the bottom of the ocean as he held onto his last breath before realizing there was no use in it and letting go. It used to scare the shit out of him, until he watched his brother die, choking on his own blood from a bullet wound that caught him through the lungs, someone else’s lucky shot. After that point, this little ritual became one of the only ways he could find peace; peace from the horrible sounds inside his head, peace from his own demons drowning with him as he imagined them all sinking to the bottom of the ocean, where he’d hold them there for the rest of eternity so they could never hurt someone else the way they had hurt him.

_**No matter how many times you do this, I’ll still be here.** _

Of course it had stopped working when he’d gotten to hell, the illusion that death would be some peaceful end to a life of misery shattered when he hit the hard fire and brimstone floor.

Something bumped against one of his hands and instinctively he reached and grabbed hold of it, realizing after a moment of holding onto it that it was another hand, Bill’s hand. As if he was reaching into that deep, dark, lonely ocean Angel had imagined himself in and just holding onto him. He didn’t pull or yank Angel back to the surface, he didn’t try to save him from the demons the spider demon always dragged down with him and attempted to drown in the imagined deep waters. He just….held on. He held on and eventually Angel’s lungs began to burn with the need for more air and, after a slow moment of letting out all of the air he’d been holding onto, he pushed himself back up, broke the surface of the water and inhaled deeply again, as if taking his first breath of a new life.

When he pushed his now soaking hair from his face and wiped away the excess water, Bill was still kneeling beside the tub, holding carefully onto one of his hands. The Cipher watched him curiously, as if just hypnotized by the spider’s mere presence. “Guess that was a no.”

Angel pretended he didn’t hear Bill, and instead sat up a little more in the tub, while he looked around for some soap and shampoo. He figured he’d done enough soaking and could finish washing up so he could get out and go to bed. “Hey Bill, where’s da soap?”

Another snap of his fingers produced what Angel was looking for, and Bill carefully let go of his one hand and said. “I would like to wash your hair for you.”

Angel considered saying no, but then gave up with a sigh. He had told Bill to do whatever he wanted, and Angel felt so, so tired. He leaned on the edge of the tub then and carefully bowed his head forward. Bill uncapped the shampoo and squeezed some onto his hands, rubbed it between his long fingers and then started messaging Angel’s head. Angel closed his eyes immediately and just melted under those hands. Occasionally Bill reached for some water, folding it into the surprisingly long locks Angel had and creating more suds while doing so. Angel brought his upper set of arms out of the water and rested them on the tub’s edge, burning his face in them as Bill continued to swirl circular motions in his locks. He lost track of how long Bill took to scrub his hair but eventually his boyfriend was poking and prodding at his arms, clearly trying to get Angel to sit up for a bit. With some reluctance, he did so.

“Slide forward a bit and lean back, babe,” Bill told him, a hand guiding him on his back, “I need to rinse your hair out.”

He closed his eyes tight, took a deep breath, and let Bill pour water over his head. It cascaded down his face and shoulders, it slid down his back as he was made to sit up so Bill could pour water down the back of his head. The Cipher’s hands still carefully dug into those locks and messaged him as yet another wave of water poured down Angel’s head, moving the hair all about to get the last of the shampoo out. Their messaging moved lower then, down Angel’s neck and onto his shoulders, Bill seemed to shift around the tub until he was kneeling behind Angel and pressing firm circles with his thumbs into Angel’s back. He began to move down, slowly and deliberately, down Angel’s back, following the curve of his spine into the part of him that was submerged under water. When Bill reached Angel’s hips, they circled around for a bit then reversed direction back up Angel’s back, stopping in afw places to knead knotted muscles a little more tenderly. Angel moaned lowly, having never before realized how much tension he just held onto in his back until his boyfriend started working out the kinks. If he sucked in a sharp gasp though or squeaked in pain, reactions that came from a few spots that hurt when Bill touched them, then the touches stilled for a moment and resumed with a bit more gentleness.

Angel let Bill run his hands up and down his back, in-between Bill would pour some of the still warm water over his back and Angel was so, so grateful because he would get just a bit chilly sitting out in the air. A snap of fingers and the tub went from a mildly warm to steaming hot again and Bill coaxed Angel to lean back and resubmerge in the waters. He did so and closed his eyes, relaxing under the care of his boyfriend’s hands moving slowly up his neck to caress his face. It was the most peaceful feeling in the world…

_**He’ll shove you under Angel Cakes, better watch yourself.** _

The spider’s eyes snapped open and he sat up in a rush of movement that left waves of water splashing around him. Instantly four hands had gripped the edge of the tub and were pulling him up and out. Bill had let go of him immediately, and leaned back on his heels to watch as Angel stood up on shaking legs. “Angel?”

“I’m done with this bath,” Angel said, his voice shaking. “i-I’m done with everything. I don’t wanna do dis no more…” He flinched as Bill started to stand up. “Please, Bill….i...I just wanna go ta bed….”

“Okay,” Bill said with a flourish of his hand, materializing a large fluffy towel as he did so. Baby pink, Angel’s favorite color. He unfolded it and held it up, then stepped out from behind it to offer Angel a hand and he stood like that for a whole moment, with one hand magically lifting the towel and the other offering Angel something to hold onto while he stepped from the tub. “Whenever you’re ready, sweetheart.”

Angel hesitated for a moment, fearing that now that he was done with the bath something unpleasant was about to happen, but he was wet and growing cold in the air, and he just wanted to go to sleep. Cautiously he took Bill’s hand and allowed himself to be guided from the tub, carefully stepping out from it. The towel wrapped itself around Angel at once, and it was soft and warm and felt….safe. Outside the thick plush walls that surrounded him, Bill’s hands moved up and down his boyfriend’s arms, as if trying to warm him up more. Angel’s legs were still shaky and they told him in no uncertain terms that it was time for rest. As if reading his mind, Bill swept Angel off his feet, holding him bridal style as he cocooned in his oversized towel. “Your room, or mine?”

“Bill, I said I ain’t in da mood,” Angel said. “Put me down.”

“And I already told you we aren’t going that route,” Bill responded in kind. “Besides, you also said I could do what I wanted, so, I am. Now, do you want to go to sleep in your room or mine?”

“Yours,” Angel said with a resigned sigh. If he truly had a say in it, he wanted his own room to remain free from anyone forcing themselves on him when he didn’t want it. So he’d lay still on Bill’s bed, close his eyes and try to just let it happen.

Bill Stepped away from the tub and as he did so everything melted away and blurred out, his feet clicked distinctly on a floor that didn’t exist. Then all at once the familiar site of Bill’s bedroom appeared around them. The glowing magic firelight from a fireplace big enough to walk through; the box frame of a bed hanging from a ceiling too dark and high to see, or maybe it really did fade away into the cosmic wonders of space, sheets that hung over the edges swaying gently from the swing the bed always seemed to have; the bedside table that held more toys and rope then Angel honestly thought could fit in there; the gold framed artwork of gold triangles that took up nearly one whole wall and almost seemed to blend in with the blackest walls; the plush chair in a corner with an even more plush throw draped over it, filled out with one accent pillow. The shackles Bill might use if Angel changed his mind and decided to fight, the mirror hanging above where Angel could look past Bill and see everything that was being done to him.

As Bill laid Angel down on one side of the bed, he realized the towel was gone, and he was no longer wet but just mildly damp. He was also dressed in a delicate baby pink silk nightgown trimmed with white cotton lace. He couldn’t see the panties Bill had put on him under it, but sliding one of his hands up the side of his hip as he was lowered into bed he could feel them. Bill’s duvet was as black as the rest of the room, but it was turned down so that a large area of the golden yellow sheets underneath welcomed him and as Angel sunk into the memory foam topper he knew Bill kept on his bed he tried to at least look inviting for his boyfriend. If Bill even noticed Angel trying to display for him he didn’t show any recognition as he pulled the covers up and tucked Angel in. “Are you comfortable?” Bill asked him, smoothing his hands over the duvet.

“Wish ya would just fuck me and get it over with,” Angel muttered. “I’m seriously tired and just want to go to sleep, Bill.”

“Then get some rest,” his boyfriend replied. “I got what I wanted.”

“Oh yeah?” Angel mouthed around a yawn. “Whazzdat?”

“You.”

Angel turned over onto his side, facing Bill and looked at him, really tried to look at him. His face was carefully neutral, something Angel had noted he tended to do when he was avoiding being gourded into something by someone trying to push him around, or just after he seemed to be emoting too many expressions. His hair fell over the side of his face that his monocle sat on, and Angel carefully reached up and pushed the bleached blonde wavey locks aside to see if any images were reflecting in the glass; none he could see, but he almost suspected if Bill had been scrying then he stopped before Angel could catch him doing it. One of Bill’s hands found his and brought it to his mouth where he carefully laid a kiss along the back of it. “I adore you,” Bill whispered against him, kissing a few more times, his one eye blinking slowly. “I simply adore you, Angel.”

“Are ya comin’ ta bed?” Angel asked.

“In a moment.” Bill slowly let go of him and stood up straighter. “I need to get changed and get you one last thing. I know I’ve asked a lot of you, but if you need some sleep you don’t have to wait up.”

“But ya are comin’ ta bed?”

“Is that alright?”

“S’your bed.”

“It’s your comfort I’m concerned with.”

Angel nuzzled his face against the pillow his head was laying on. “No sex?”

“None.”

“Come ta bed then. I’ll wait up for ya.”

Bill smiled and pushed the hair back from Angel’s face, kissing his forehead. “I’ll be back in just a moment.” Then he was gone, vanished as Angel sleepily blinked his eyes, leaving him momentarily wondering how in the world the Cipher did that. One more sleepy blink later, and Bill was back, dressed down from his usual button up shirt and slacks to a simple jersey knit pajama pant. His long black hair which he often tied back was flowing freely down and over his shoulders, and Angel caught the faintest glint of gold from the piercings on his chest. But what Angel immediately focused in on as soon as it registered in his mind was Fat Nuggets oinking softly in Bill’s arms. “Nugs!” Angel nearly shouted as he pushed himself up with his lower set of hands and reached for the freely offered pig that his boyfriend had brought him.

“Didn’t want him worrying about you tonight,” Bill said, climbing into bed. He snapped his fingers and a guardrail encircled the entire bed, just a bit too high for the pig to be able to climb over. Bill caught the wondering look Angel gave him and smiled softly. “He’s never spent the night in my room, I just want to make sure he won’t fall out of bed while you’re sleeping.”

“Why are ya so good ta me?”

“I dunno, I must like you or something,” Bill replied. He pulled the covers up and tucked Angel back in, smoothing the duvet a few times as he did so. Angel put his head down on the pillow, snuggling the settling piglet in his arms and finally felt calm settling over him. Bill moved his hand to brush through Angel’s hair in repeated and soft strokes, smiling softly at the spider as his boyfriend slowly gave up trying to keep his eyes open. He could hear Bill’s breaths slow and start matching with his, long and steady, serene.

For the first time in he couldn’t even remember how long Angel felt cared for. Surrounded by softness, enveloped in warmth. A soft warm place, right here with Bill. A soft, warm, safe place where he was….


End file.
